A Darkness Hidden Within
by Maj156
Summary: Something happened to Allen after Mana died and he sometimes feels hatred for humans. After a mission he comes back very different. The others don't know what happened or what to do. Dark!Noah!Allen! Lots of hatred so beware!
1. Hatred and Pain

**Hello. I have created a new story. This one was inspried from my imagination and some other people's stories. I wanted to write a fanfic with a dark evil Noah Allen. So here you have it. Some of it was writen on my iPod so do bear with me if I mispell things. So here you have it. Please tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. It sucks but I have to deal. So here you have it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

'Why? Why did it happen? Why didn't he stop it? Why did Mana save him? Why?' Were the thoughts that went thru the young brunette's mind as he sat there crying.

"Young man, would you like to see you beloved person back?" a voice called from above. Who was it? Maybe it was god.

"If your god then you can shove that question up your high and mighty and glorious ass because I dont give a shit." Where the young 10 year old had learned those words were a mystery but that didnt matter. If god wanted to bring Mana back why didn't he save him from getting hit? Why did he alow it? It was always why. God was such a hypocrite.

The Earl was astounded. A person rejected his offer, plus it was a small little boy and the language that came out of his mouth was defiantly foul. 'Mana did you teach this boy those words?' The Earl thought. He hoped not. But the little boy really did have a temper from the looks of it.

"Little one, I am not god. I am the Millennium Earl, the only one that can bring Mana back. I can bring him back from that detesable god."

"I don't want your sympathy. Just get the hell away from me!" the Earl didnt want to make the kid even angrier so he resigned to trying again another time. The Earl disappeared. The boy sat there for the longest time. It was almost dawn when he finally moved. He stood and looked at the gravestone. Mana. The boy found himself getting very angry. It's all their fault. The humans. 'I hate the humans! Hate! Hate! Their evil creature. They deserve to die!'

The boy turned to leave with those lingering thoughts. The humans didn't deserve to live. Briefly the boys brown eyes flashed gold, and a shadow loomed behind him with a large grin. He left the graveyard, intentions unknown.

Ooooooooo

Pain. It was everywhere. Why of all times? It hurt. 'Make it go away!' He wanted to scream. But he kept his mouth shut because he was surrounded by a bunch of people that he hated. Humans. He grimaced at the thought. But he had no choice. He had to make it back to the Order so that he could report back. He tried to push the hatred out of his mind. Even the smell of humans made him sick. There were times that he didnt know why he hated humans and then he would forget all those feelings. Soon his stop would be coming up, he repressed a relieved sigh. He felt another wave of pain pass over him. This one seemed worse then the last episode. He's been having those resently and it was very strange and Interesting but he wasn't going to dwell.

That would just draw to much attention, attention he didn't want directed to him. He had enough being the pupil of Cross, have a parasitic Innocence, his white hair and his polite attitude. People were amazed at him for those facts. They hadn't seen anyone that had white hair and grey eyes. His polite attitude on the other hand was just a pretense. He was just trying to keep up formalities so the others did nt see his other personality, he knew they would be scared if they saw it. He was already looked at differently for being and albino and being only 15. He was the youngest exorcist at the European Branch and probably every other one. He sighed at the thought. If he had his way he would have killed the whole human race. But that came later. More pain. He grimaced as he was hit again. Maybe he should have someone look at it. He thougt it over alittle and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't say anything thing. He hated attention.

Ooooooooooo

"Allen-kun! Your home!" came a girls voice. The white haired boy turned around and was meet with a girl around 16 coming toward him. He smiled slightly. He would miss her and the red headed bookman and even if he hated to admit it, he would miss the irritating samurai when he had to leave. He didn't know why he would leave and those thoughts frightened him then they completely left his mind. The said samurai was walking with the girl.

"Hello Lenalee. I'm home." he smiled again hoping it was genuine. She smiled back.

"How was your mission?"

"Great. It was very easy. Akuma really are vey dumb. It's hard to imagine them being able to evolve very far, or maybe because they sense me or something. I don't know." Lenalee looked at him for a long while. The samurai 'tch'ed and glared at the white haired.

"What's your issue BaKanda? Besides the obvious." Allen asked feeling his patients failing. Kanda really sometimes pissed him off and it took all of his efforts to calm down.

"That's nothing that concerns you Moyashi." Kanda said glaring harder. Allen made no more coments.

"I'm tired and have a headache so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll come out before dinner." he didn't tell them that he had started to lose his appetite slowly. He didn't want to eat, all he wanted was to sleep and try to get ride of this major headache that he seemed to have constantly. He walked to his room, closed and locked it before getting hit with another massive headache that he swore was going to split his head open. He might not make it to dinner because he had a bad feeling about this.

Ooooooooo

Dinner came and went and Allen still didn't show up much to Lenalee's and Lavi's dismay.

"Maybe we should go check on him." Lenalee said getting antsy.

"Leave him be. He said he was tired, he's probably sleeping like the lazy Moyashi that he is." Kanda said without looking up from his 3rd helping of soba noodles.

"Thats not very nice Yuu-chan. He could be hurt or something, and your just going to leave him?" Lavi said looking at Kanda and getting a massive glare for the 'Yuu-chan' comment.

"He's grown up and can take care of himself. Let him be. If we don't see him by breakfast then we'll worry. Sound reasonable to you Baka usagi?" Lavi just looked at him then nodded his head. After that they went to their rooms hoping that Allen was ok.

Oooooooo

Allen awoke with another splitting headache. He groaned and rolled then got hit again. It felt like he was getting beat with a large sledge hammer over and over. He wanted to scream in pain but he didn't want to get anyone's attention. He curled in a ball and grabbed his head. He bit his lip to keep the scream from escaping as the onslaught got harder. He couldn't handle it for much longer. It hurt so bad. He bit his lips so hard he drew blood. The taste was nasty and it made him want to gag but he kept it under control. He got hit with a harder with pain and he couldn't hold it and he let lose a scream hoping that he wouldn't be heard.

Oooooooo

Lenalee woke with a start as she heard a scream. Lavi came running to her bedroom banging on the door. She opened the door.

"Lavi? What's the matter?"

"Did you hear that scream?" he asked breathless.

"Yeah but I thought it was a dream. Who do you think it was?" Lenalee asked.

"It sounded like Allen's. I have a bad feeling about this."

Lenalee's eyes widened and she ran past Lavi towards Allen's room hoping praying that everything was alright. She reached it and tried to catch her breath afriad to knock. Kanda opened his door and saw her and decided to help. His help tho was defenitly different then a normal person. He walked to it and kicked the door cracking it and without a word he left for the bathroom. Lenalee watched in amazement before turning toward the door and slowly walking in.

"Allen? Are you alright?" there was no answer so she walked in not finding him. Where was he? She heard a door open and Allen came walking out with a towel on his head. He looked at her and then jumped.

"L-Lenalee, what are you doing?"

"We heard a scream and we thought it was you. Are you alright?" Allen stared at her for the longest time before he smiled and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I had a nightmare and then I fell off the bed and it really startled me so I screamed. Nothing to worry about. I'm sorry if I scared you. It's nothing really." Allen said smiling still. Lavi stood in the doorway wondering if thats really what happened.

"Are you sure you're alright, Allen?" Lenalee asked again. Allen's patients were wearing thin again. He started to feel the hatred coming again.

"I'm fine Lenalee, so stop worring." He said losing the smile and giving her a look that said it was over with. Lenalee looked shocked.

"Right. Well I leave you be. Brother has another mission for you when your ready. He wanted me to tell you last night but you didn't come to dinner so don't make brother wait." Lenalee said turning to leave and Allen stared after her. God how he hated how worried they always were. He glanced at Lavi who was staring at him with those Bookman eyes waiting for something. Allen wouldn't give him the pleasure so he looked away and said, "Lavi, if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed in peace. Please leave and have Kanda fix the door." Lavi looked at him before shrugging his shoulders.

"You know Yuu-chan isn't going to go for that."

"I don't care. If he doesn't do it then I'll make him." Allen said glaring at Lavi. This wasn't the first time Allen glared at Lavi but it was indeed the first time that Allen glared at Lavi with such malice in his eyes. It shocked Lavi, he backed up feeling the heat of the glare and wanting to get away from it.

"Alright, I'll tell Yuu-chan what you want. Just lose the look and get yourself in control." Lavi left and Allen seemed confused before he realized the glare that was etched on his face. He rubbed his face hoping to get it to go away. He slowly felt his face muscles slowly start to relax. He sighed. The memories of hatred started to stay with him instead of disappearing, they stayed haunting him, making him feel like they were part of his being. It was very desturbing but he didn't dwell and left to Komui's office.

**Ok so here we are at the end of the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and if I need to make any improvements. If you have an idea or something please tell me. So thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. XD**


	2. Returned

**Here is another chapter. Yay! I'm glad that I finally got another one done. I wanna thank my reviewers: **

**gaggahe: Thank you! I don't know if I'm gonna have him join yet. Maybe a little later but I haven't really decided yet but thank you. I hope you keep reviewing. **

**mysteryangelcutlass14: I'm glad that I got that good with his glares. He can have some pretty freaky looks. No Allen didn't turn Mana into and Akuma. I don't like that it happened that way. I mean can't people just let him rest in peace? Plus think about what it did to Allen. **

**skidney: I thank you for reviewing. **

**So now that that is done, I ask that you read and review. You don't have to but it really does help. So Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

3 months passed with out a word from Allen Walker. The Chinese girl was getting anxious. So much so that she was pacing her brothers office so bad she had worn a rut in the floor. The phone rang making the girl jump and shreech. The man at the desk looked at her before pick up the phone.

"Komui." he answered. He listened patiently as the person on the other line talked.

"Right. I'm glad to hear that it was successful. I just wish that you would have contacted us before now. Everyone has been worried to say the least." he listened some more. "I understand. Please come back safe." pause, "Don't smart ass me! Just come home." another pause, "Yes you too. Goodbye." he hung up the phone and walked out of the office leaving his rather confused sister.

Ooooooo

Everyone stared as the young man walked down the halls. Whispers came from people, rumors of the young man, some that were true but some not at all true. He walked with confidence and pride with a smirk on his face. He ended up at two giant doors. His smirk got bigger before he shoved them open creating a loud bang. he walked in with a happy stride. He went up to the window where a tall man with dreadlocks and sunglasses stood.

"Can I help you young man?" the man asked kind of shocked.

"Everything you got Jerry." the young man answered with another smirk.

Ooooooooo

All of the exorcists sat at one table laughing when a loud bang sounded thru the dinning area. They all jumped and looked toward the door. There stood a young man clad in black. He wore jeans that stopped mid-knee and boots that meet up with his pants. He also was clad in a black long overcoat that hugged his small and slight body. It looked like the exorcist coat only with out the white and all the buttons. He was tall and lean, but you could tell under his coat there were nicely developed muscles. And what surprises them all was the long beautiful silver hair that hung low in his face and his dark grey eyes that held defiance but there were other emotions that were hidden deep.

He had a confident smirk on his face. He walked up to Jerry and everyone heard him order everything that Jerry had, considering everyone was quite and watching this person that had shown up. He looked like Allen but there was something different about him. Maybe it was his air that was different then before. The man got his food and walked to an abandoned table, sittig down he started inhaling his food like there was no tomorrow. Lavi decided that he was going to get the answers to the questions that were plaguing his and his friends minds.

"Who are you?" Lavi asked when he got tothe table. The silver haired man didn't even stop his inhaling. Lavi was starting together impatient when a voice interepted him.

"You seriously asked that question?" the silver haired man asked looking up at the red head with a glint in his grey eyes.

"If you answer the question then I wouldn't have to ask." Lavi tried again.

"Seriously? I'm hurt Lavi. You've forgotten me and I've only been gone for 3 months. You hurt me with your words, Bookman Jr." the silver haired man said with a smirk. It almost looked evil and demented. Lavi had to surpress a shudder. At that point the others had come over and were standing there. Lenalee looked confused along with Miranda. Kanda looked pissed but he always looked that way and Marie was staring at nothing like always but Lavi knew that he was listening.

"Allen is that you?" Lenalee asked stepping closer. The young man looked at her before breaking out into a smile.

"I'm home Lenalee!"

Ooooooooooooooo

They all watched as this new Allen ate his food. That was something that hadn't changed. Lenalee was shocked to see how much he had changed.

"Say Moyashi, how old are you now?" Lavi asked.

"17."

"How tall are you now?" Lenalee asked truly curious because he did seem taller.

"Hmm... I don't know. Havent really thought about it. Am I really taller?"

"Yeah your taller then me and Yuu now." Lavi commented getting a nice glare from said 'Yuu'.

"I really don't know. We'll have to look when I'm done eating, oh and Komui wants to see me. He's probably mad at me for not contacting him sooner." Allen laughed nervously. They all looked at him. He was different but they just couldn't place it. They were all astounded by his long hair which mysteriously grew so long. He kept it braided so it wouldn't drag. Some strands feel loose and those hung past his shoulders while others just framed him. The way that it fell into his face was so lovely. It made him look older. But It also made him look even more mysterious then before, he almost looked like he was hiding. You could barely see his scar on his face his hair had completely hidden it. And then there was the fact that he was so tall. Allen was never tall and they all thought that he would never grow up. It was certainly amazing to see him so tall.

Ooooooooooooo

They set out to Komui's office all of them walking behind Allen. They watched him walk, how he walked straight and tall. They watched as his hair fluttered behind him making him look magestic. Before they realized it they were at Komui's office. Allen didn't even miss a step before he opened the door and walked in leaving everyone dumbfounded. Usually he knocked and waited to be invited in. Walking in they found him sitting on the couch like he owned the place. Reever, Johnny, and Komui were shocked that he had just come in and sat down. At first they didn't recgonize him.

"Um... May I help you?" Komui asked.

"You said you wanted to see me, so I'm here." He said with a bored tone. Reever was shocked. Who was this guy? And what right did he to talk to the Supervisor like that?

"Who are you?" Reever asked. The man frowned, glaring at Reever.

"You're the second one to ask me that. I really find it irritating." This black aura seemed to seep out of the man's pores. Reever took a step back. There seemed to be mist flowing from around his feet but looking at it again Reever didn't see anything.

"Brother, this is Allen." Lenalee said walking up the the desk. Everyone's eyes widened. Reever sputtered, "A-Allen Walker?" He looked at the man sitting on the couch. No not man, young boy. There was a smirk on his face. Lavi shivered. It was the same smirk he had given him. The evil and demented.

"Finally! Have I really changed that much?" He asked standing up and walking up to Reever, towering over him.

"I guess I have."

"You've grown, how tall are you now?"

"I don't know. But I'm taller then you now." He said smiling as if he didn't just have that whole aura thing going on. Reever blinked before laughing nervously. "Your hair has grown... a lot."

"Yeah. I didn't even notice it until the other day. I like it. What do you think?"

"It's definetly different. But I kind of suits you."

Another smile, "I think so too." Allen looked at Komui. "I'm back. Did you miss me?"

"Yes. I need your mission details and then you can go relax."

"Okay, but I was gonna go train before I relax. Hey BaKanda." Allen said turning to Kanda. He had that glint in his eyes again.

"What Moyashi?"

"You wanna go against me?" He got almost a crazed look in his eyes. Kanda's eyes widened a fraction then he got a smirk.

"Sure, but don't whine if you lose."

Allen smirked along with Kanda, "Don't bet on it." You could almost see the spark run between them. Lenalee sighed but smiled, thinking that things can go back to normal.

Allen turned to Komui and he could have sworn he saw a flash of gold but it was gone in a instant so he wasn't sure. Allen smiled and handed him the mission report and left without another word, shocking everyone.

"Did we make him mad?" Johnny asked.

"I don't think so. He was going to go spar with Kanda, I don't know. He seems different. I can't place it." Reever said.

"I agree. We may need to keep an eye on him. He does seem different but we can't be sure. He has grown since then, maybe that's what happened. Lavi, Kanda, keep an eye on him please."

"Tch." Kanda replied.

"Sure thing Komui!" Lavi said with a huge smile. They left soon after that. Reever and Johnny left also leaving Komui. All alone in his office Komui couldn't help but think about what happened. _I hope that everything is alright... _He thought.

Allen walked into the training grounds and dropped his coat on the ground revealing a tank top that showed off his muscles. He smiled and started working out before Kanda showed up. Allen smirked. This was going to be fun, he could tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... I love a Dark Allen. And writing about a Dark Allen is awesome too. *insert evil laugh here* So anyway. I have no idea when the next chapter may come out mostly because the fighting scene between Kanda and Allen is in the next chapter. So it may be awhile mostly because I suck at fighting scenes and it may take some editing... and reediting... and reediting... and reediting... and you get the point. So something else may happen in the next chapter besides the fighting scene. So expect that and stuff. So hoped you enjoyed it and if you did then you will review... I hope. If you don't thats fine. So I'm gonna end this now. See you next chapter, after all the editing... and reediting... *Keeps going about the editing and reediting even when the screen goes black*<strong>


	3. Fight!

**Ok so this came out fast then I expected. I honestly thought it would take me longer to get it out. YAY! I'm so happy. I'm gonna give meself a Bucky Beaver Badge. And for those who don't what that is... thats ok cuz i didn't either for the longest time. Reviewers: **

**Aika-Tan: Thank you for the review. I'm really glad that you enjoyed it so much. I have to agree not many people make a story that have Dark/Noah Allen. As for pairing I don't have any as of yet. I really do like the AllenXRoad. But I haven't decided if I'm gonna do that yet. I think that my fighting scene went really well. **

**And to an anonymous reviewer: I thank you for reviewing, even tho I don't know who you are. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Kanda walked thru the hallways with a scowl that seemed permanently etched on his face. He was shocked that the moyashi had challenged him. Alright not really shocked, he was more shocked by the fact that he looked so serious and so evil when he metioned it. Something about moyashi was different. He was always so smily and happy but now he seemed serious. Almost serious enough to be like Kanda himself and what scared the said samurai was the fact that that the moyashi was so serious. In 3 months he had changed and Kanda didn't know if it was for the better or worse.

He made his way to the training grounds and saw Allen training. It was amazing to see how lethal and flexible he looked. When Allen turned toward Kanda there wasn't even a sign that he had been working hard. No sweat, no tension in his muscles. It was strange.

"You've come." Allen said with no emotion.

"Yeah. You make it sound like I wouldn't."

"Heh. Well I thought maybe you would have chickened out and went into hiding. Then I would have to come find you." Allen smiled. It was an innocent smile but Kanda could see the hidden meaning behind it.

"You honestly thought that I would get scared and hide? You don't know me very well. I would gladly meet any challenge. Now lets see what you've got." They both dropped into fighting stances. Kanda pulled out his sword and ran at Allen. The said boy smirked and right as the sword was about to plung through him he jumped and landed on the blade. He leaned down and got into Kanda's face, smiling. Then before Kanda could do anything Allen jumped off and flew in the air. Kanda watched in amazement. He had such grace.

Halfway across the field Allen landed so gently that there wasn't even a trace of him there. He stood and looked at Kanda. There was an evil aura surounding him. Kanda swore he saw wings. Ignoring what he thought he saw Kanda once again ran at Allen. Kanda thought he was going to do the same thing so he was ready for it but Allen did somthing completely different. He grabbed the blade with his hand and flipped Kanda above his head. Kanda was sent into the nearest thing, which was the wall. Kanda grunted in pain but stood up to find Allen standing above him.

"You're so weak BaKanda. What happened? You used to be able to beat me." Allen said with a dark look.

"Tch!" Kanda kicked out hoping to catch Allen. Luckly for him it worked. Allen was shocked by the fact that a foot came out of nowhere and caught him, making him fall. Allen hit the ground hard and grunted. His vision flashed white for a moment before he could see. When he could Kanda was standing over him with Mugen pressed against his throat.

"What was that about being weak?"

"Heh. You heard me. You are weak. You haven't beaten me yet." Allen smirked and Kanda felt like his limbs were numb. Then his hand moved and he found himself bing threatened by his own sword, in his own hand.

"What the hell?" Kanda grunted trying to get his hand to move. He didn't understand how that was possible.

"See? You are weak. You can't even pull your own sword away. How pathetic." Allen said glaring at Kanda.

"You bastard! How is this possible?"

"Hmm... I don't wanna tell you."

"Why don't you let me go and we can finish this?"

"Interesting idea." Kanda felt the pressure leave and he had full control. Kanda lunged at Allen again and the boy didn't even look at him as he dodged left then right. Allen kept dodging with no effort. Kanda had broken out into a heavy sweat but Allen didn't even look tired. They were so intent on what they were doing they didn't notice that they others had come and were watching, or in Marie's case, listening. Allen stopped and walked away from Kanda shocking and confusing everyone.

"Hey! Where the hell you going? Don't tell me your running?" Kanda yelled. Allen stopped and turned to Kanda. The samurai was chilled down to the bone with that look. They held no emotion but they also looked dark and evil.

"You should think before you open your dirty mouth." Allen turned and walked to the opposite wall and grabbed a sword, twirled it in his hands before walking back to Kanda. The other Exorcists were indeed shocked by Allen behavor. Soon Allen stood infront of Kanda, both holding swords. After standing for a few minutes Kanda charged at Allen. Kanda threw his sword toward Allens right side getting it blocked. Kanda tried coming from the top but Allen ducked out of the way then having to jump to avoid getting his legs swiped off.

They fought like this for several minutes. Finally breaking apart they stood facing each other. Allen stood straight and tall and Kanda was crouched still anticipating an attack. Allen looked bored but he was covered in sweat, while Kanda looked like he was about ready to drop dead in a matter of minutes. His body was shaking from the effort and he was socked to the bone with sweat. Lavi was amazed to see how well Allen had held his own against Kanda. Not many people can do that. Lavi knew that he couldn't even last 5 minutes against Kanda. Lenalee looked worried but she didn't say anything. Bookman was just watching, Arystar and Miranda were mesmorized. While Marie looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"You are so weak Kanda."

"Don't say that your not tired either."

"I'm not. I'm just getting started." Allen said with a smile that would be considered sadistic. Lavi shivered as did Kanda.

"What's happened to you Moyashi?" Kanda asked standing up finally catching his breath.

Allen looked confused. "What do you mean? Nothing has changed."

"Yes it has. Your not the same."

"No your right. I'm different, better. I grew up while I was gone, I love this." Allen smiled again.

"Thats where you're wrong. You're not better!"

"Really? I've beaten you haven't I?"

"I'm not beaten yet."

"Then let me finish you!" Allen charged at Kanda. Kanda expected it but before Allen got to him he was sent flying into the wall. Kanda blinked in surprise and looked to what had hit him. Lenalee had activated her Innocence and kicked Allen. She looked angry, sad, and frustrated all at the same time. Lavi and the other were surprised that she had hit Allen that hard and by the fact that she had hit him at all. Everyone waited for the dust to clear. When if finally did they saw him standing here dusting himself off. There was a giant indent in the wall where he had hit. Allen walked foward and tossed his sword, which was crushed beyond repair, to the side. He walked past Kanda and Lenalee to his things that were by Lavi and the others. He didn't say a word as he picked up his jacket and put it on. They didn't notice how many holes the coat had in it along the bottom. It looked worn and old. Allen looked at the ground the whole time, hiding his face with his hair.

After grabbing his stuff Allen walked to Kanda. Kanda and Lenalee looked tense. When he got to them they saw his face. He didn't look angry but looked emotionless on the border of boredom. He bowed to Kanda.

"I'm sorry for going overboard. But I have to say thank you for entertaining me. It was fun." He said standing straight and walking out of the training grounds. Kanda and Lenalee were surprised.

"Kanda, are you hurt?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing that I can't heal on my own." Kanda said sheathing Mugen and grabbing his things and walking out. Lenalee went over to Lavi.

"There is something different about Allen but I can't place it yet. He acts like a Noah but there are no visible signs that he is one." Lavi said shaking his head. Lenalee nodded.

"I agree. I don't know either. That could just be how he normally is."

"I don't know. I hope not. Lets not worry about it. I think Komui wanted to see us."

"And why didn't you say something before they both left?" Lenalee asked.

"Because I was so caught up in the moment."

"Well go get them! We'll meet you there." Lenalee said leaving. Lavi smiled and went after Allen and Kanda.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

They all stood in Komui's office feeling kinda awkward. They had witnessed Allen and Kanda fighting and it had indeed scared them. They had a newfound respect for both Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu. Komui sat at his desk asleep drooling on the piles of paperwork. Reever walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Chief, Lenalee's going to marry Lavi."

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW MY SWEET LENALEE TO MARRY THAT DIRTY OLD BOOKMAN LAVI! LENALEE DON'T DO IT!" Lenalee was looking at the ground with a large blush spread across her face and Lavi was staring in shock. Allen and Kanda just looked bored. After recovering some Komui finally got done to business.

"We got word that General Cross Marian has been seen in Edo Japan. I am sending all of you to go and protect him from the Noah and the Millennium Earl." They all looked at him the at each other.

"Right." They said at the same time.

"You shall depart immediately after you have gathered your things."

"Right." They repeated. They left and went to their individual rooms. All besides Allen as if he didn't need anything. Lenalee was the first one done.

"Allen are you alright? Did I hurt you when I kicked you?" He turned to her and smiled.

"No I'm fine. I used the sword to block it so you hit that and not me."

"Ok good. Did you pack you're things?"

"Don't need to."

"Okay well lets hope things go good."

"Yes. Lets hope." After a couple hours they had all gathered and left for Edo Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>So thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed the fighting scene even if it didn't have alot of action. I didn't want to make it drag to long. But here you have it and the next chapter will be them going to Edo. Just for future refrence, Allen already had Crown Clown and all that but also has the Noah thing going on. So there you have it. Please Review. Thank and hope to get another chapter out soon. <strong>


	4. Mission start!

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter. Yay! So I have a question to those of you who have read this far... have you noticed something about Allen and his Innocence? If you have Review or PM me telling me what it is. **

**Reviewers: **

**Beezlebub01: Thank you for reviewing. I present to you the update that you asked for. I hope that this has some smexy parts. If not let me know and I will try to put some in the next chapter. **

**Aika-tan: To answer your questions, Allen didn't need anything mostly because he didn't need it. He doesn't need to eat as much. He doesn't need a change of clothes or anything else. As for the bottom of the coat I put that in there mostly because I wanted the readers to see this. It tells that Allen has been thru so much in the 3 months that he was gone. If it was slow going and a safe mission he would have been back sooner and his coat would have been brand new. And his coat wasn't and Exorcist coat. And it is in during the time when Allen, Lenalee and Lavi head to Edo to protect Cross. And right before they enter the Ark. \**

**redchocobo: Thank you for review. And I'm sure that he's not even if he could be. You can imagine him to be Sephiroth's son. **

**coolgirl: Thank you. No he didn't he was starting too when Mana died and he started to feel the hatred. But he became a full Noah during his last mission. **

**So thank you and please review! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Please excuse the spelling mistakes...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

They all sat on the boat thinking about the mission that was given them. They were to find and protect General Cross Marian? That seemed almost impossible. General Cross needing protection? They were all trying to get it wrapped around their heads when they heard a crash and a surprised yelp. The Exorcists jumped in surprise and looked toward the source of the noise. Allen had fallen asleep and the thing that was holding him up had collapsed and he was just as surprised. 'What a nice way to wake up.' Lavi thought with a smile. He watched as Allen rubbed his head after hitting it on the ground. Allen was indeed different but he was the same old funny Allen too. Allen reset the box that he was leaning against and laid back down, within minutes he was asleep. Lavi watched to make sure he was asleep before he started talking to the others.

"Hey you guys have noticed that Allen is different right?" He asked. Reciving several nods Lavi continued, "When did you first notice it?"

"When he got home from his latest mission." Most answered. Still some answered, "Since the beginning." Lavi was surprised by the latter answers but he shook it off. He continued to talk about the matter and his suspicions. Lavi was so intrenched in what he was talking about he didn't notice that Allen's breathing had changed. The white haired boy was listening to the whole conversation. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. What was it? Why was it so uncomfortable? They figured it out. He was in trouble if they figured it out. What should he do?

"If he is a Noah, shouldn't we kill him?" Someone asked. He recognized it, it belonged to Miranda. Allen's eyes widened. Why would she think that? He wasn't that dangerous, was he? Then his eyes narrowed. 'I knew she wasn't to be trusted. I'll have to get rid of her. She's going to turn the others against me.' He already had a plan set out, he would act soon. He could just see it now, her warm blood running threw his fingers and down his face and he would laugh as he watched the life drain from her face. He had to surpress a laugh but he couldn't surpress the shudder of excitment that ran threw his body. He couldn't wait.

Lavi saw Allen's body shiver. 'He's not awake is he?' he wondered. He didn't feel anything coming from the boy. But you can never be too careful. He stood up and walked over to Allen and looked at his face. He looked peaceful and his breathing was even, so Lavi thought he was still asleep but he was still catious. 'I'll have to talk quiter.' He went back to group and they continued their conversation. Little did they all know that the subject of their conversation was still listening.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

All was silent besides the creaking of the boat. Everyone was asleep besides a young man. He sat on the railings of the ship staring out to the ocean. He had a strange feeling but he just couldn't place it.

**Please Noah-sama let me destroy them. I will make you proud.** The voice kept calling but the boy just kept ignoring it. He didn't really care what the voice did. It could destroy the whole world and he wouldn't care. Slowly people started climbing onto the deck. The boy was alittle perterbed by the fact that people were desturbing him but it wasn't his ship so he really had no right to complain. He continued to sit there for awhile completely ignoring the red head that had walked up.

"Hey Moyashi-Chan. How long you been out here?" Lavi asked leaning agaisnt the railings watching the boys face.

"It's Allen. I don't know. Lost track of time. Several hours at most."

"And your bum isn't numb?" Allen looked at Lavi.

"What?"

"Your bum. Butt, Gluteus Maximus, Buttocks, Ass, and all those good names. Is it numb?" Allen looked rather confused then he burst out into hysterics. For several minutes he couldn't stop laughing. Finally catching a decent breathe he looked at Lavi.

"No. I'ts all good." Allen looked away toward the sea again. He seemed to be at peace. Then there was a noise and Lavi was sent flying into the mast. Allen watched in surprise as he was sent sprawling. He looked up and saw a shadow floating in the air. He glared at the shadow and knew exactly what it was, Akuma. He stood up and turned toward the offending creature a massive glare upon his face. He dare hurt Lavi? He will pay for what he has done. Then Lavi walked up to Allen's side without a scratch. Allen was indeed impressed then he remembered that Miranda's Innocence was able to turn back time for a while until she let it go. He growled. His plan to kill her would have to wait until after the mission. She was important after all.

Allen wasn't really paying attention until he heard more shouting and a scream. He turned to his left and saw the Akuma was a hairbreadths away from Lavi's face. Luckly for Lavi, Bookman had used his Innocence to block it. He turned and say Lenalee kneeling on the deck trying to hold back tears. Allen's face had a look of disgust on it. She was so whiny. She cried because her comrades were getting hurt instead of fighting. Allen was glad that he didn't have to rely on her. Allen went to help when he was thrown off the side of the boat.

**Please Noah-Sama. Don't get involved. Let me handle this. **Came a voice within his head. He sighed. Why did people have to think that he couldn't fight? He wasnt working for the Earl anyway. He started humming a small tune and was lifted up onto the deck. He looked and many people were laying there hurt waiting for Miranda's Innocence to work. Lenalee was no where to be found and Lavi was in the sky saving Bookman. Allen felt like he was at a lose. He had missed out on the fun. He looked toward the sky and felt the presence of three more Akuma, all level 2. He jumped onto Lavi's extended hammer and ran up it at a speed that could best Lenalee with her Dark Boots. When he got to the end of it he jumped lightly onto Lavi's head and pushed off. Lavi didn't even notice until he looked up and saw long silver hair flowing in the night above his head. He was amazed at first thinking it was an angel and then realized that it was Allen.

"Allen! What are you doing?" Allen turned in mid air and smiled at him.

"I'm going to put an end to this. You go back and save Bookman. Let me handle this." without another word Allen somehow kept going. Lavi decided to trust his silver haired friend and went back down. When he hit the deck every one was in a panic.

"Where's Allen?" they asked looking for him.

"Fighting the Akuma that are in the sky." Lavi answered simply. He watched as Bookman's wounds healed. Lavi was relieved. He turned toward the sky hoping that Allen would be alright.

Oooooooooooooo

Allen floated in the air using his Noah powers. He glanced around trying to locate the Akuma. After awhile he found them. With an evil smile he flew to where they were located. Slowly like a shadow lerking in the dark he snuck up on them. The said Akuma were happily shooting not even sensing the commanding presence that was steadily approaching. He comes up besides one and looks down.

"What you guys doing?" He asked innocently.

**AHHH! **They screamed. **What is an Exorcist doing up here? **Allen's eye twiched. 'Exorcist? They dare they lump him in the same catagory. He was a Noah! The 14th to be exact! He wasn't something so low as an Exorcist!' He glared down at the Akuma. The force of the glare plus the 14th's power, made one explode. He grinned as he watched the others expressions.

**How dare you hurt him! You shall pay! **They started after him and he dodged away easily. They swung back around and started firing at him. This continued for several minutes before he misjudged one and it hit him square in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and plummented back toward the sea. The Akuma laughed knowing that he was done for. Their bullets never cease to kill anyone it hits. Besides a Noah, but they didn't know the truth about the silver haired boy.

Allen was falling and there was a terrible pain in his shoulder. He knew that it wouldn't be too far before he hits the sea. And falling at the altitude and speed that he is, even being a Noah he couldn't servive. He tried despretly to get a hold of the air current so that he could start floating again but it just wouldn't work. Plus his wound hurt. It was taking longer to heal then most times, it was quite worrisome. He was several feet away from the deadly water before he finally caught himself. He was relieved and he let the air that had built in his chest. He looked toward the boat and saw it sinking. It wasn't supposed to do that. He then looked toward the area where he felt the other Akuma. There were bright lights flashing and sparking. He knew that Lenalee was fighting over there.

Deciding that he had his own battle to fight he shot back up to the clouds. By that time the clouds had cleared up and Allen could see the boat below. He then found himself in between the two Akuma that were left. They were shocked to say the least.

**I thought you died! **

"I'm not easily killed. And you made the biggest mistake of your miserable lives." Allen growled and without even blinking they both exploded. He smirked and slowly decended toward the boat. By the time he got back the big wooden box wasn't sinking anymore, to which he was grateful. And it seemed as though some people came out okay. With the help on Miranda's Innocence. The said Exorcist looked at him with almost a pleading look. He had to surpress the look of digust that wanted to show. But instead he smiled and asked, "Are you alright Miranda?" She looked mildly shocked.

"I'm not hurt. Thank you Allen-kun. But I'm worried about the crew and Lenalee." Allen bent down to her level. He smiled again. "I'm sure their going to be alright. Lenalee included. She doesn't give up easily. She'll be alright. Don't worry." That may have been what he said but in his mind he was having evil thoughts.

Oooooooooooooo

Lavi was getting concerned about Lenalee. The fighting subsided awhile ago and no sign of the girl. He wanted to go look for her but Bookman strongly refused saying that he was a Bookman and he should act like one. That was one of the things that pissed Lavi off about the Old Panda. He didn't seem to care what happened to the others. After awhile he couldn't stand it any longer and he jumped on his Hammer and started to extend it. Little did he know that Allen had tagged along.

After what seemed like forever of searching Lavi came across an Akuma carring a very large rock. He was curious and changed course. When he got closer he saw something within the rock. He gasped when he got a closer look.

"LENALEE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The Akuma was startled but after the first initial shock it came over to Lavi.

**I'm so glad that you found me! My hands hurt from touching this Innocence, you don't mind taking it do you? **

Lavi was shocked and at first didn't believe the Akuma that hadn't made an offensive move toward him. Lavi started asking it questions and after much talking he still didn't really believe it.

"She's telling the truth Lavi. Just grab Lenalee and we can head back." Came a voice from behind. Lavi almost fell of the Hammer from surprise. He whriled around seeing Allen.

"Allen what are you doing here?"

"I just tagged along. And I will take her so that this poor modified Akuma doesn't have to anymore." Allen said and walked off of the handle surprising Lavi yet again today. There were questions plauging the young Bookman's mind that he wasn't really getting any answers for. How could he do that, just float in mid-air? Why did he have this aura around him that seemed dark and dense? What was going on? These plus many more kept going thru his head. He barely realized that he was being left behind until Allen called out to him. Lavi shook himself and started retreating his Innocence. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to get answers fairly soon.

Oooooooooooooooo

After rescuing Lenalee and meeting Chomeskue they finally finished their voage. Allen was getting bored and when he gets bored... well things don't end well. Right when he was about to go absolutly nuts from boredom they reached Edo. They borded a smaller lifeboat and Chomeskue lowered them into the sea. People were crying because all the people that were staying on the ship were the ones that weren't going to live when Miranda's Innocence stops. Allen knew that he should be sad but he couldn't get himself to feel anything for them. And he was getting really irritated with both Miranda and Lenalee crying. He just wanted to go over there and strangle them. But he knew that that would cause too much trouble and he didn't want to have to deal. Plus he was coming back to the same conclusion, Miranda was needed. Rephrase, her Innocence was important. He really didn't care about her, but her Innocence was important for the sucess of this mission. He kept thinking about this that he didn't even hear Chomeskue talking about how Edo was like a breading ground for Akuma. Even if he did hear he wouldn't really care. They would stay away from them, as long as they didn't get seperated.

"You guys have to stay close to me, and I can lead you thru. Don't get lost or you won't make it." Chomeskue said with a grim expression. Allen didn't care. He wanted to get this over with and go home. Or better yet kill all the Akuma that lived in Edo. He could feel the bloodlust building. He wanted to kill so badly, wanted to feel blood run thru his fingers. It kept building and he didn't realized that Chomeskue was acting funny.

Chomeskue had felt that bloodlust and had felt it grow. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from but she didn't like it. It felt like a Noah's bloodlust. It was scary and nerve racking. She choose to ignore it hoping it was nothing to worry about but it felt like it was following them. She didn't like it and finally she turned around and looked amongest the group. They were shocked that she had stopped to suddenly. She looked around and saw that the boy in the back wasn't paying attention. He was staring off and he seemed to have a dark shadow swirling from his feet. She knew it was coming from him and she was going to say something when he quickly looked at her.

'Say anything and I will kill you with no reserve.' Came a thought penetrating her mind. She could feel the lust in those words. She knew that he would do it, and enjoy it. So she smiled at the others, told them that she thought she heard something but it turned out to be nothing and they continued on their way. They kept walking having no attacks but Chomeskue knew it was the bloodlust. The Akuma were scared of him, and they didn't want to come near for fear of getting killed. But she also knew that they had probably informed the Earl about this strange Exorcist and the Earl was probably waiting for them. She shook her head and continued. They finally made it toward the middle of Edo where they found something shocking, all the Akuma in Edo Japan were gathering there. Morphing together to make giant Akuma's. Chomeskue had never seen anything like that before. Then she was hit with a command by the Earl. She doubled over in pain, clutching her head. The others ran to her.

"Chomekue wants the matter?" Lavi shouted.

"She's reseiving an order from the Earl that she can't refuse." Allen said with a bored tone.

"What? I thought you were modified." Lenalee said shocked.

"I am. But this order is so big that I feel like my head will explode. The Earl has ordered this and I have a feeling that I will give in to the bloodlust. If that happens, I will self destruct."

"Why?"

"It's in my programing. General Cross programed me to do that. I can help but I don't know for how long." They made their way to the middle and were met by Tyki with one of his devilish smirks.

"Hello, Exorcists. I shall be entertaining you while the Earl gathers everything he needs. So lets play." Tyki said rushing toward them. Lavi jumped in the way and hit Tyki with all he had.

"You guys go! I'll take care of things here!" They others looked at him, nodded and ran toward the Earl. All besides Allen. He watched as Tyki threw Iron Hammer off of him and sent Lavi flying. Allen looked at Tyki and Tyki looked at Allen.

"Why hello Shounen. What are you doing here?"

"I have a mission to complete. Let me warn you now, you hurt any of my friends... and I will personally put an end to your existance. With much pain and suffering you will die." Allen said with a smirk that sent Tyki's nerves on high alert. 'When did he get so sadistic? And why did Tyki get chills?' Tyki was surprised and he tipped his hat.

"Well then. Why don't you play with me instead? So I don't hurt your friends." Tyki said with a smirk.

Allen smiled, "Okay. But don't regret your decision." Allen then lunged toward Tyki.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger. So there you have it. Allen's really strange in this one but I hope that you enjoyed it and if you did review. And about that question... like I said, if you know the answer review or PM me the answer. If you still can't figure it out I'll try to get it clearer in the next chapters. But there you have it and I hope you liked. I'll try to update soon but I was in St. George all weekend and the Internet were I was sucked so that's why it took forever. Anywho... see you!<strong>


	5. Enter Ark and meet Tyki Mikk

**Hello. I am back with another chapter of A Darkness Hidden Within. To my readers... I am really, really, really, sorry for not updating sooner. I was kinda stuck in a dump mentally. I was so stuck with trying to figure out what to do. So this one might actually be a filler as I figure out what do next. As was mentioned I'm sorry. To my reviewers:**

**The Fourteenth: I try to put Allen and is smexyness in here but because this chapter is a filler of sorts I hope that he is smexy too. Please tell me so. Tyki is also my fav one actually my number one... then Neah, then Lavi and kanda. And what not...**

**Coolgirl: I'm not sure myself if he is or not. I'm pretty sure he's not going to join because he hates them and he'll probably kill them but I'm not entirely sure yet. Glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry about not updating sooner.**

**Aika-tan: Your welcome. And you are correct sort of. It will be explained in later chapters. And you seem to be the only one to have noticed it. Which is cool. I'm glad that you picked up on it. If you can't wait to find out then I'll PM you and tell you. But that's only if you can't wait no matter what. **

**redchocobo: Well here you are. I hope you like this one also. **

**animexrose: Thank you for reviewing. I'll try to update sooner. **

**etErnalroSe90: Yea everyone hates cliffhangers. I hate them only when I'm reading. But writing... is a whole different story. I'm happy that you enjoy this story and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. But I do own the plot. Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

White. It was every where. Left, right, up and down. No matter where they turned it was everywhere. Then things started to take on shapes. They looked like houses. White washed houses. Some had flower baskets while others had nothing at all. The white haired teen knew exactly where they were. He knew how they got there and he knew how to get out, sorta. His fight with tyki was very uneventful and he was really bored. Fortunately he had prey that he could hunt to sate his boredom. He smiled with a greed as he thougt if the blood that he could spill. Tyki was such a kill joy by running away with he Earl. A fact that really pissed off Allen Walker. His smile changed to a frown as he thought of this. He hated how others spoiled his fun. He loved fighting but then his opponents would freak out and run away. Ok he was sometimes alittle to violent but that didn't mean that they should run away. They should at least finish what he started.

Luckly no one saw his smile, all except a certain girl. She looked at him in disbelief. She had never seen Allen look like that. It was scary how demented it looked. It looked like the smile of a Noah. One that was out for blood. She would have to keep an eye on him. She had a feeling that he would be dangerous if not watched. She didn't metion it to the others because she didn't want to worry them anymore then they already were.

"Where are we?" Lavi asked looking around. Allen knew that the red head was memorizing it so that when they got out he could draw it or something like that. Unknown to the young Bookman that once they left they wouldn't remember what it looked like. He would be the only one who knew and always knew.

"Well my young red headed Bookman friend, we are inside the ark. Beautiful isn't? I love it here. It feels like home." Allen said with out looking at them but they knew that be was smiling. Only Lenalee saw what kind. It was that demented kind.

"What do you mean by that Allen? You've been here before? Do you know how to get out of here?" Lenalee asked looking at him. He looked at her and smiled at her. And this time everyone could see it and it shocked them all, even Kanda who was mostly never shocked. They all shivered at how evil and mad it looked. That was definitely not the smile Allen used to show.

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Who's to say? But I will tell you this, it's dangerous here so you'd all best be careful. Maybe I do know how to get out." he replied with a small smile. He started walking but suddenly stopped because xthe ground started shaking violently. Everyone other than Allen was forced to the ground from the shaking. When the ground stopped moving they all slowly stood up hoping that it wouldn't do it again. They looked at Allen to see him smirking a devils smirk. They looked to what he was looking at to see a familiar face. Tyki. Allen grinned again at the prospect of killing him. Tyki was very unnerved by this smile, he had seen it many times before. One that belonged to an insane, dark Noah, one that hated everything no matter what it was. The only thing that Noah liked was blood and what he could do with it. But it didn't make sense as to why the shounen looked this way.

Tyki was so lost in thought that he almost missed the punch that was headed for his face. He quickly had the fist phase thru him. Tyki jumped away from the assalant not wanting to chance anything. The others in the group were shocked when they saw Tyki jump away then they noticed that Allen was gone. They turned to look for him, seeing him 30 feet away his original position, his right arm outstreatched with the fist clenched and a wicked smile on his face.

"Tyki, why did you move? You hurt my feelings. I thought you liked me." Allen said with mock hurt.

"I never said that I liked you, I did mention that you are fun to mess with not so much now, and for moving, I would really like my face to stay this way. I actually do like looking at my face in the mirror."

Allen laughed, it was cold and mirciless. "I always knew you were egotistic. But never this bad. I'm going to have to squash it by smashing your face in!" Allen said smiling like a maniac and his eyes held a wild, evil, sadistic gleem. The Exorcists cringed away unknowing. They were all scared for their lives and for the life of Tyki, even if they hated him they still didn't want to see him destroyed completely. Allen attacked once more, only faster. Tyki had to dodge multiple attacks before one finally connected sending the Noah soaring into a white washed building. Allen went to finish the blow when Tyki raised his hands signaling for the white haired boy to stop. Allen's fist kept coming and Tyki closed his eyes waiting for the blow. There was a boom and dust flew everywhere. The Exorcists turned away, shielding themselves from the rubble. When they turned back around the dust was cleared and Allen's fist was imbedded into the wall, millimeters from Tyki's face. Tyki was staring at him with wide eyes. He looked into the white haired boy's eyes. They held nothing. No emotion whatsoever. Empy grey pits. Allen pulled his hand free from the wall. A giant chunk fell from it. There as a deep hole where the hand had been. Tyki was frozen, he had been so close to death and he knew it. Why did the shounen stop?

"Why didn't you kill him?" Kanda asked glaring at Allen. Said boy looked at Kanda and shrugged his shoulders.

"If I kill him now, what will I do later? It will make my life so boring. So boring... He stays alive for now." He looked to Tyki who was still sitting on the ground. "I will have fun hunting you down." Allen said smiling a manaical smile. Tyki had to surpress a shiver so he stood up rather shaky but he did nonetheless.

"Right, well I originally came here to tell you that there is a way to get out of here. But you have to make it up to the top first, before the Ark collapses." Tyki stood up and shook the dirt off his shirt. "At the said top there will be a door that leads to the outside. Make it there before time runs out. I will give you the key to the door." Tyki finished before tossing a golden key to Allen who caught it without looking away from the Noah of Pleasure.

"Why are you helping us?" Lenalee asked.

"Well because I hate to see such good play toys to just die." Lenalee glared.

"Play toys? Really?" Allen looked to the Exorcist girl raising an eybrow.

"Is there somthing wrong with that word?" Tyki asked.

"Why yes there is! I am not a play toy! How dare you call us that!" She simmered in anger. Tyki looked shocked while Allen was getting rather annoyed.

"Who cares? Would you just shut your mouth!" Allen shouted turning to glare at Lenalee. She was shocked into silence, he never yelled at her or even glared. She was scared for him. He was changing. Lavi hadn't said a word mostly because he was trying to figure out what was going on here. Why _was _Tyki helping them? It didn't add up.

"Of course your going to have to find the way on your own which is very difficult. You may even encounter some of my brothers along the way, maybe. Lets hope you make it in time, like I said, hate to lose such wonderful toys." Tyki smirked and walked thru the door he had appered in. Kanda ground his teeth and went to Allen, grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"Why? You had the perfect opportunity to kill that fucking Noah and you waste it! Why you stupid Moyashi?" Allen didn't say anything at first, just looked at the ground away from Kanda. Said samurai growled and threw Allen with enought force to crack the wall. Lenalee gasped and Lavi's eye widened. Allen stood up and looked at Kanda fully, there was anger in his eyes.

"Kanda, think for a moment. He gave me a key right?"

"Tch, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I will ask the questions!" Allen growled out Kanda leaned away. Allen resumed speaking, "As I was saying, if I was to kill him right there would we have gotten the key?"

"Yes."

"Why do you say that?"

"We would have searched him."

"No we wouldn't have. We would have kept going trying to find a way out not even bothering to think that the Noah I had killed would hold the way out. Do you understand?"

"No I don't. I would have checked!"

"No you wouldn't have. Think about it Kanda, I kill him you wouldn't even care if he had anything of value on his person. You would just leave and silently celebrate that a Noah died. I know how you work, how all of you work. None of you would even stop to think about that. And don't try to deny it, trust me I know those things. I wouldn't have either if I was the person I was before. I changed while I was away and now I would have checked but I wouldn't know what the key was for. Thats why I stopped. I knew that he would have a way out. He's a Noah, he knows how this place works and I know that he would explain what the key was for. It wouldn't benifit us at all if I would have killed him at this point. It's not that I didn't want him to die believe me. I want him to die so bad I can barely control myself, but he is needed to get us out of here. Do you understand now?" They all looked at Allen with shock. He had it all planned out that far?

"Question for you Allen." Lavi asked. Allen looked at him expectantly.

"Before you said that you knew how to get out of here. Why didn't you just kill him and get us out of here?" Allen sighed.

"I never said I did. I have an idea on another method but I can't be too sure. I don't want to test my theory and end up running out of time. That would be a bummer." He all but was talking to himself now. Lavi shook his head.

"Another question, You said you changed. How so? Was it for the better?" Allen looked at Lavi with an innocent face then it twisted into a evil demented smile.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. Don't you agree?" He replied walking away.

"No not really." Lavi mumbled to himself. He followed behind the others just watching how Allen walked and acted. There was nothing different that he could tell, just that he walked with more confidence. There was something off about Allen tho that Lavi couldn't place. He did notice how he seemed to act more Noah like. But that was impossible for Allen to be a Noah. He had Innocence. Innocence and Dark Matter don't mix. So what was up with Allen? His hair was longer that was the only distinct change but that had nothing to do with it. It wasn't making sense. Lavi would have to just watch from a distance.

~0000000000000000000000000000 0000000~

Tyki was indeed shocked by the boy's changes. They weren't just physical but also in his actions. He was definetly shocked when he saw his hair. It had grown so much since the last time they met. Tyki looked at Road. She was torturing Lero like always and also like always it was accompanied by the insecent "Ahhhh Stop it, Lero~!" Over and over again. Tyki shook his head and went back to his book even tho he wasn't really reading it. He was too lost in thought for that. He was thinking back to first time he had seen him in Edo. The only reason he recognized the boy was because of the white hair and the scar on his face. But everything else was so different. Before then the air around the boy was different, it was kind yet angry. Tyki could feel that the boy didn't want to kill, that he would kill when only nessacary. Now the air was different. It was evil, dark and it held so much killing intent. This one wanted to kill and didn't matter how bloody it got. It was so strange. Tyki was used to it but not from the boy. How did the other Exorcists not notice this? They must have noticed it by now, right? If they haven't well they are complete idiots but no one has every argued that case. Tyki was almost nervous fighting the boy again and the Noah never felt nervous fighting anyone before. Not even Rhode. Tyki would just have to be careful next time he meet Allen Walker.

* * *

><p><strong>Look another cliffhanger. Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else. So sorry it took so long and that it's short I will work on the next chapter sooner. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out. <strong>


	6. Battle's in the Ark

**Hello~! So I've come bearing a new chapter to A Darkness Hidden Within. So I will apologize right now... I'm very sorry! You'll understand why after you read this. Reviewers: **

**redchocobo: I am so glad you like this story. It's really nice to hear that people like my stories. I am very happy thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Aika-tan: Well I guess I have you just read and find out... I'm really glad you liked it. :3 **

**The Fourteenth: Lol... I'm really glad you liked it. I hope I can keep up the smexyness. If not let me know and I will try my hardest. I'm not too sure about this chapter. It felt kind of rushed to me. But I was on vacation for 2 weeks with no internet so I just wrote this in my spare time... but I still feel like it sucked... Let me know about the smexy... **

**midnightheula: Thank you for reviewing! :3 here's a new chapter for you!**

**1008LaviGakupo3107: You have a really long username but its cool. Anyway... I'm glad you like it. I try really hard to do the "dark" Sometimes I feel I don't do it right or its just too much but people seem to like it. And the thought counts thank you. Enjoy this chapter. :3 **

**Mukuro234: Thanks you for reviewing~!:3 **

**Diavo: Lol! I hope that I fulfill that request but it does end kinda... um... I'll let you read it... Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy! **

**Alright last thing... Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Just the plot... Thank you for reading and please drop a review on your way out. And again I'm so sorry... **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

They walked thru the ark for awhile trying to find a door that felt right to enter. Then the ground started shaking again. They all tried to get their balance but the shaking wouldn't stop. Allen looked behind them and his eyes widened.

"Everyone, run!" He shouted running past them. They turned and looked seeing the ground starting to crumble away to nothing. They ran after Allen. He happened upon a door, taking the key he unlocked it and they all entered. The ground stopped shaking once they entered the door. They all heaved a sigh of relief. But they knew it wasn't safe there. The destruction would come to this place also. They walked further in seeing their surroundings. It was definitely different then outside the door. It was a mountain. Rock formations everywhere. They looked around and found a tall building that they all assumed was the exit. They all headed for it when something jumped in front of them. They were all shocked aside from Allen, he just looked on with a bored look. The figure stood up.

"Who dares to enter Skin's room?" The figure boomed. Everyone looked at it to reveal on of the Noah's, Skin Bolic the Noah of Wrath. Allen smirked. Maybe he should kill him. Before he could make a move Kanda stood in front of all and said, "I will fight him. You guys go on ahead."

"What? No! We can't just leave you here Kanda." Lenalee said pleading with him. Even Allen was surprised. The others tried to change his mind but he refused and even threatened them. They finally decided to leave him. Allen just watched from the side lines with a smirk. This was going to be a fun match. Maybe he should stay and see how it goes. But he had to go because he had the key... He would just have to deal with that. He gathered all the others and they left thru the door leaving Kanda to his battle.

~0000000000000000000000000~

They ran thru the hall to the next room. They entered to reveal a library. Allen was impressed. He did like reading though too. Then came some more voices.

"Why hello Crosses student." Allen turned at the name of his jackass of a master. He saw the twins, Devit and Jasdero Noah of Bonds. He smiled.

"Hello to you also, Jasdevi. So what can I do for you? Seeing as you named me specifically."

"We're going to kill you." They sang with a crazy smile.

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because your master left us with a debt. We thought that killing you would pay it back and make him sad and have him come to us so we could kill him also!" Allen laughed. It wasn't a crazy laugh but a really amused laugh. When he stopped the twins were in a rage.

"I'm sorry but your logic is so totally wrong." He said looking to them. They curled their lips in anger.

"Why?"

"My Master could care less if I died. He never cared enough to even worry about my life. He left me with debts and debt collectors that will sell your body just to pay back to cash. I was left to deal with that bullshit! So he couldn't care worth his life. Hell I don't even care. Give it your best shot you retarded twins and see which one is smarter!" He shouted with a crazed smile on his face. Everyone was shocked by this revelation. They never knew that Cross was that cruel and that Allen was so ok with this. The twins went into a rage and attacked Allen. He grinned.

"Bring it!" He shouted and jumped toward them killing intent leaking from his pores. He'd kill them and they all knew it. They all watched as the three fought. As the twins shot at Allen with their strange guns, how he dodged and managed to still beat them. Finally the twins grew tired of this and used a different tactic. They shot a bullet and Allen couldn't dodge this one. But it wasn't a harmful one it just stuck to his eyes. He blinked and tried to get it off. When he realized he couldn't he looked at the others to see that they also had the weird goo like crap on their faces.

"Great." Allen said. He looked around for the twins and couldn't find them. He then realized that they were goggles made so that they couldn't see those stupid twins. Then he also realized that the ground was littered with keys that looked exactly like the one to open all the doors. Allen searched his pockets and found the real key gone. He grew angry. All the others were shocked by all of it. They then felt a strange aura and turned to see Allen glaring at the floor watching the mist that swirled around his feet. They were scared to see this. The mist pulsed and grew and it kept growing. They all backed away in fear till the heard the twins speaking. They explained the purpose of the glasses and then Allen came up with a plan. He turned to Lavi and explained it. Lavi agreed to try. He was going to look for the key. Because he was a Bookman in training he knew exactly what the key looked like. Every scratch and little details. He knew he could do it. As he was doing that Arystar and Allen were fighting the twins. Because of Arystar's nose and ears he could find them easy. Allen could too but he decided to let Arystar handle this one. After awhile Lavi found the real key and they all headed to the door. Arystar stayed behind to fight off the twins. They all left leaving the vampire fight. Lenalee was crying over this too but Allen assured her that he would be alright. During this time Kanda had defeated Skin, killing the Noah. Allen knew that Skin was dead because tears started streaming down his face. He smirked and wiped them away.

"The inner Noah is sad." He mumbled. Everyone looked at him strange.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Lets keep going."

"I hope everyone's ok." Lenalee said. Allen knew that Kanda had been lost as well as Arystar but he dare not say that for fear of her crying and her incessant questions. They continued walking till the happened upon a door. Allen unlocked it and opened it to reveal a big room with a long table. They entered the room and were met with a loud, "Allen!". Said Allen was then attacked by a small girl with dark hair that looked blue. Everyone was shocked and when they looked they were on the floor. The girl was kissing Allen furiously. Allen just looked on in shock when she let him up she smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Allen. Your so amazing!" Then she bounded off of him. He sat up and just stared at her. Tyki was on the other side of the room with his face in his hand. He sighed and looked at the girl.

"Really Road?"

"What Tyki? I'm allowed to greet him like that aren't I?"

"No. If you remember correctly he is the enemy."

"Hmph..." She turned to Allen and gave him a sad look. She walked toward him and sat in front of him, grabbed his hands and said, "My dear sweet Allen, I'm sorry but our love is forbidden. We won't be able to see each other ever again and if we do, I'm afraid that we will be mortal enemies. I wish that we could run away together but alas, it cannot be." She kept going on. Allen was staring at her watching her intently, Tyki had his face in his hand again and the Exorsicts were staring in shock. After she was done she had tears running down her face. She got up to leave but Allen still had a hold of her hands and he pulled her back down. He looked her in the eyes, she blushed a little under his gaze. She realized how much he changed. He looked so much older and his hands were larger then they used to be. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She gasped and pulled away, looking him straight in the eyes. There was no trace of malice or insanity. Just calm and loving. Tyki had heard what was said and he was shocked. It was french that he knew but what it meant he had no clue. They all watched as Allen and Road looked at each other for the longest time. Finally he leaned forward and kissed her and then stood up with his eyes closed. When he opened them they held the malice and the feral look in them again. He looked to Tyki.

"Well we have made it so where is the door."

"Oh your not there yet. You have one more level left. And the only way to reach that is to defeat us." Tyki smiled and looked at Road, she had the same expression as Tyki. Allen looked at them and then smiled too.

"Well I'll surely enjoy that. Lets get this show on the road." He said as he lunged at them. Road jumped out of the way and was floating above with Lero. Tyki and Allen clashed. Tyki was slip thru some of the attacks while others he would block and attack with his own. They seemed evenly matched until Allen pulled out his weapon. It was a long thin curved blade that shone golden. Tyki was mesmerised, as was the others. Allen looked at it fondly before disappearing and then reappearing again slicing at Tyki. The Noah managed to dodge but still getting a scratch with burned like fire. He gasped and looked at the wound. Golden light shone from it and it started to bubble.

"What the hell is that? Innocence?" Tyki asked. Allen just looked at him grinning like a maniac.

"Maybe." He lunged at Tyki again. They exchanged blows longer while Road toyed with Lavi's mind. Finally Allen struck with a the final blow. Tyki fell, body completely bloodied and broken. Allen smiled at his work. Road saw it and was shocked. She lost all rational thought at attacked Allen. A mere inch from his face she was stopped by and invisible force. She struggled against it. Trying to get to the bastard that had killed her Uncle. Finally Allen moved, looked at her, kissed her forehead and then sliced thru her. She fell to the floor a puddle of blood pooling around her. Everyone stood in a state of shock that Allen had killed them. With no expressions. Allen put away his blade and turned to them with a blank look. They all stared at each other for the longest time, only breaking eye contact when the ground gave way and they all plummeted. They hit the ground below them. When they looked up the Earl had Allen by the throat. The Earl looked murderous.

"How dare you kill them!" He shouted squeezing harder. Allen smiled despite the fact that he couldn't breathe.

"They will live on." He managed to choke out. The Earl was surprised but he didn't break his grip. Allen grabbed his wrist and tried to break free. As he was about to lose consciences there was a bang and the pressure around Allen throat was gone. He fell to the ground coughing and sputtering. Lenalee and Lavi ran to him fussing over him. He looked up to see the Earl with Tyki and Road's bodies in his arms and his Master with Judgement, his innocence. He watched the Earl leave and watched as his Master came to him and told everyone to move.

"Idiot Apprentice, why haven't you stopped the download yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... Ok ok I know... I'm sorry! Feel free to hurt me but please make it so that I can still write the next chapter so you guys aren't hanging. Thank you. Please review and tell me how much you hate me and whatnot... now I wonder how many get the gold thing... Let me know. Thank you~!<strong>


	7. Fixing that which is broken

**Hello. I'm finally back with a new chapter. I know that it has been several months and I have gotten one complaint about that. So I'm not going to give excusses instead I'm going to say that my life has been very busy. With a job and so much going on I barely have any time to even look at my stories let alone think of something new to come up with. So I'm very sorry for taking so long and I know that this chapter isn't very long and I am sorry about that too but theres not to be done about that because I really have no time and its midnight here so I'm sorry again. I won't be doing review responses this chapter but I will next chapter. Just be assured that I am very happy for your reviews and I hope that you review again and that you like this chapter too. Please enjoy and I own nothing that concerns -Man. Only this plot line is mine. So onto the story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Idiot Apprentice, why haven't you stopped the download yet?" Those words hung in the air as the young man stared at his master. _What does that red headed fool mean?_ He thought. He didn't understand what he meant. The man looked at the white haired young man.

"Why are you staring at me for? You look really stupid when you do that. Even more then normal." he said. The young man's gaze turned from confused to angry.

"Shut the hell up you asshole. You've always been this way and it always pisses me off." He glared so hard Lavi wondered if the older red headed man wasn't going to turn to stone. Everyone was shocked to hear Allen use such language. But that wasn't the concern right now. The ground was slowly crumbling away beneath their feet and they knew they had run out of time. The door that was going to get them out was destroyed and they had no other way to get out. They were stuck which also meant that they were dead. They watched as another part of the ground gave way. They only had a patch left, besides the patch that Allen and Master Cross were standing on yelling at each other. Of al the times for them to fight why did it have to be now? They were in a dire situation where their lives were at stake and they fight like there was all kinds of time in the world. But leave it to Allen to not be worried about that.

"um... Allen..." Lenalee said slightly worried. He turned to her with a deathly glare that if it could she would have died.

"What?" He hissed. His voice matched his evil glare. She shrunk back alittle.

"Um... If you haven't noticed we're going to die soon." She said looking at the ground around her. She looked at him to see him looking rather bored.

"Oh yeah I forgot..." Was all that he said. Lavi slapped his hand to his face and sighed in exasperation.

"Now I know why Kanda hates you..." Lavi said with his face still in his palm. Allen was about to yell at him when the ground underneath Lavi and Lenalee collapsed and they fell. Allen gasped in shock before looking to his master.

"What did you say about the download?" Cross looked at his student and smirked.

"You know what I meant. Your the only one that knows where that room is. And your the only one that can control it now. So if you want to save everything then you best get your ass in gear." Allen glared but then he remembered. He stood there and then started walking away and then disappeared into thin air. Cross smirked before turning and waiting for more ground.

~0000000000000000000000000000 0~

Allen closed his eyes for only a moment but in that moment he felt the air around him change. When he opened his eyes again he was in a totally different place. He knew what it was and he missed it. The walls were all white, even the furnisher was white. There was a mirror that ran the whole length of the room and right in the center was a pure white piano. He went straight to the piano and ran his hand over the surface. He smiled a kind smile as he thought of it. Then he looked into the mirror and say the shadow of the Noah. Its black face and white eyes and a wide smile spread across its face. It was a familiar sight. He had stopped seeing it for awhile and to see it again just reminded him of his fate.

He turned away from the mirror and back to the piano. He then saw Timcampy on the top. He smiled as Timcampy opened his mouth and there was revealed a score. He sat down at the piano and started to play the score that was shown before him. In all actuality he really didn't need the score. He knew the song by heart, he could play it in his sleep. He watched as the Ark started to be rebuilt and as his companions came back from the depths. He could see them from a screen that was inside the room. He almost felt relieved. He watched as they were wondering around wondering what happened. Kanda managed to find himself out of Skin's room and to the main area where he was met with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Kanda!" Lenalee shouted running to him. "Are you alright?" She asked concerned for her friends health. He just glanced at her.

"I'm fine. Where is everyone else?"

"We don't know. Krory stayed behind to fight some Noah's. We haven't found him yet and we have no idea were Allen is. We fell and the next thing we know we were laying on the pavement and the world was complete." Lavi explained. Kanda was indeed confused.

"So you have no idea where the Moyashi is?"

"Nope."

"Hmm... maybe he's dead."

_"Don't make it sound like your happy about that, you're going to make me cry." _A voice came from above them. They all gasped and they looked up.

"Who was that?" Kanda asked.

_"Its me BaKanda. Allen Walker. I found a room thats like a speaker room. So I can see you guys and broadcast my voice to you. Cool huh?" _

"Creepy."

_"Your a spoil sport BaKanda." _

"Shut up Stupid Moyashi. Just tell me how we get the hell off this thing."

_"There should be and exit at the door to your right." _

"Are you sure?"

_"If not you'll fall to your deaths again." _

"That's such a confident builder!" Kanda shouted totally pissed.

_"Shut up! Just try it!"_ Kanda went to the door to find the background to be kind of distorted.

"I'm not sure."

_"It leads out trust me. I'll find Krory and then met you out."_

"Allen are you sure?" Lenalee asked.

_"Sure thing Lenalee. It will be fine." _He assured her even though he wanted to barf just thinking of being really nice to her. He watched as they walked thru the door and exited the Ark. He knew they landed somewhere close to the Black Order. He just didn't know where. So then he tried to find the idiotic vampire. After searching he found him in the library. Leaving the room to the library he went to assess the vampires condition. When he looked he at first thought he was dead but a closer inspection revealed that he wasn't dead but very close. So picking him up and carried him to an exit and left the ark and landed right in the science department of the Black Order.

Komui stared at him like he was some kind of alien. He had just saw Allen appear out of thin air with a bloody and dying Krory in his arms. It was definitely a strange sight to behold. Allen looked at him for a moment before glaring.

"What the hell are you standing there for? This man needs immedient medical attention!" He shouted and thats when people started getting busy. Allen was angry to say the least that it had taken that long to get anything done. The man could have died in the span that they took to even react to seeing him and then hearing him. He kept glaring at walls and passing people. Finally Komui walked up to him with curious eyes.

"Allen where is everyone else?" Allen looked at him.

"I don't know. They should be around here somewhere. They should be walking into the order shortly."

"Right well now that that has been addressed would you mind telling me how you came out of nowhere?" Allen smirked before answering.

"Lets go to your office Komui and I'll explain everything there."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it and I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. <strong>

**Please review this button is lonely. **

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	8. Information and Imprisionment

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter of A Darkness Hidden Within. I'm not going to make excuses but I will say I'm sooooo Sorry! I can't believe that I haven't updated. I know that you've been waiting and I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I hope that this chapter will make up for it. If not well I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible. Any who I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I thank everyone for your reviews and to those who have reviewed continuously. It makes me feel good on the inside but at the same time guilty for not updating but I will make it a habit of updating more often. So thank you and please continue to support me and my story. Onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

They all sat in Komui's office waiting for Allen to explain. He sat on the couch looking at nothing in particular. Finally he looked up and focused on Komui.

"That space that I came out of was a doorway to the Ark. It's like another dimension. Its a safe haven for the Noah and now we have it. But they also have one. Theres nothing about them that you will find in there. Each Noah had their own room but you won't find anything because there's nothing there to find. They took everything as soon as they started the download."

"What download?" Komui asked.

"It was a download to load all the information from this Ark into a new one. The new one had different things to it that made it better. A better core for creating Akuma. This one was old and outdated. They needed a new one. This new one is Black and exsits in another world separate from ours. Heh, black suits their evil hearts. The white one was tainted because of them."

"How did they download it? I don't understand." Lavi piped in.

"Is anything the Earl does that makes sense?"

"Well... No."

"Exactly. But there is a explanation. He used a piano as the instrument to download the Ark."

"A piano?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah. That thing that big and made of wood, usually the color of wood with little white keys that makes sounds when you touch them."

"I know what a piano is stupid!"

"Well you made it sound like you didn't."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever. He used a song to be more precise. This song is able to make anything he wants possible. Only he and the 14th Noah know it, or in the 14ths case, knew."

"The 14th?" Lenalee asked.

"I thought there were only 13."

"Yes well that officially. The 14th Noah is very powerful. The Noah's have certain memories. Tyki is the Noah of Pleasure so his memory is Pleasure. Road is the Noah of Dreams. The 14th is the Noah of Destruction. He is also known as "The Musician" or "The Pianist". There are only three Noah's that can control the Ark. The Earl, Road and th 14th. He is one of the most powerful Noah's there is besides the Earl. None of the Noah's were able to defeat him when he turned against them."

"He betrayed the Noah's?"

"Yes. No one knows why. I presume that the Earl doesn't even know. The 14th was always mysterious. But he was able to kill off all th Noah's excluding Road and the Earl. Besides the Earl Road is the oldest Noah."

"What happened to the 14th? Why didn't he finish the job?" Komui asked.

"Because the Earl stepped in. Unable to defeat the Earl the 14th fled but was then found dead sometime later. The Earl must have placed a heavy blow on him because the 14th was not one to just die from a simple wound like all the other wimps."

"What else do you know about him Allen?" Bookman asked.

"Yes. The 14th wanted the Earls power, that is the most likely reason why he betrayed the Noah family."

"That wouldn't do anything. The Earl would just be reborn like the other Noah's."

"No. The person who kills the Earl is the one who becomes the next Earl. So if Lavi was to kill the current Earl then Lavi would then become the Earl, knowing everything that the Earl knows. How to make Akuma, how to play that song and have all of his memories."

"Why the hell would someone want to do that?" Lavi said not liking the conversation of him becoming the Earl even if it was just an example.

"I think the 14th wanted the power that the Earl had to stop all the violence in the world."

"Why? He's a Noah he should hate it just as much."

"Actually not all the Noah's hate humans. Tyki actually likes the humans. So did the 14th. He had a special bond with a human and when the Earl said that all humans had to suffer well the the 14th knew that he couldn't let that happen. The 14th was the only one who could stand against the Earl knowing the song as well. With that melody he could have so many powers. But the Earl used cheap and dirty tricks to beat the 14th. Damn him!" Allen scowled deep and started biting on his finger drawing blood and looking murderous.

"Allen, whats the matter?" Lenalee asked walking up to him and touching his shoulder. Allen just looked at her with a confused expression.

"Yes I'm fine, why?"

"You looked angry."

"Oh... really?" Lavi slapped his hand on his face again. How many times had he done that since Allen came back? Then a thought accured to him.

"Allen how do you know so much about this 14th?" Allen was about to answer when the door to the office burst open and a man entered with others dressed in black with masks. The men with masks walked in and immediately went to Allen and proceed to restrain his hands and lead him away. Allen for his part looked absolutely furious.

"What the hell?! Let me go!" As the men dragged him by the first man they stopped and Allen glared at the man so hard that he could have burnt holes thru him.

"Your under arrest for suspicion of conspiring with the enemy." The man said then tilted his head, a signal for the others to take Allen out. They dragged him thru the halls. Allen was screaming to be let go and death threats. They fell on deaf ears.

Back in Komui's office Allen's friends were shocked. Komui stood up and looked at the man.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I am Malcolm C. Lvellie. The Inspector of the Central Agency. I heard of what happened and I have taken over here per orders of The Vatican. I have ordered Allen Walkers arrest because there is evidence that he conspiring with the enemy."

"Where's the proof?" Lavi asked.

"Just like a Bookman, wanting proof. Here." Lvellie said handing Lavi a folder. Lavi took it and looked thru it.

"What? None of this makes sense." Lavi handed it to Komui.

"I'm sorry but you have no say in the matter. I say that Allen Walker is a threat and thus he shall be treated as one untill evidence has come up that he in innocent. We also have General Cross Marian as a witness. We have not interrogated him yet but I will be the one to do that. You are welcome to come and listen Supervisor Komui." Komui looked at him with a hard expression before setting the folder down and bowing slightly.

"I understand Inspector. Please do as you wish. I will follow your orders."

"What?! Komui why?"

"Lavi watch your tongue. These orders come from the top, we cannot argue so don't." Lavi glared at him but didn't speak.

"Wonderful. I will be questioning General Cross shortly. I will have someone come get you Supervisor when I am ready."

"Understood, sir." Komui said watching him walk out and closing before sitting down and sighing. _This won't be good. _

0000000000000000000000

Allen sat in the cell with his arms bound. They must have known of his abilities. It pissed him off that they had arrested him, hell that they had even touched him. _Filthy humans have no right to touch me. _He thought before shaking off the thought. He shouldn't think that way. He sighed. How long was he going to stay here? What would happen? Had they found out his secret? What would they do to him if they did? _I mean its not like I had done anything to hurt the Order. I've done nothing but help. Killing Akuma, hell I even killed two Noah. That means two less that they needed to worry about right? _He sighed again. They weren't going to believe him. He knew that. Another sigh. He still really couldn't believe he had killed Tyki and Road. He loved Road, wanted to spend his life with her but he knew it wouldn't happen. Maybe that's why he did it. Maybe so there was no feelings getting in the way of his job. But what of Tyki? What was his reason for killing him? Maybe it was just what he thought. He just wanted to kill. That had to be it. He had no other reason for killing him. But it still didn't make sense. He was sad when they had died, not because he had lost two sibling Noah's, but something else. What was it?

He sighed again. Was that all he was going to do? Sigh? His life was going to be pretty boring if that was the case. _Am I going to sit here all my life and sigh? _That sounded promising. Great. What a life awaited him. He laughed a little. How could he be joking when he was sitting in a prison cell awaiting a sentence? That must just be his personality. He could make a joke out of just about anything. Funny how that worked. He looked around his cell hoping he could find something to keep him entertained. He found a rat. That would be fun. He started to hum a tune and watched as the rat started to do acrobats in the air squealing and thrashing trying to escape but Allen kept at it until the door opened and a man walked in. Allen dropped the rat watching it scurry off. Then looked at the man. He was a fairly tall man with long blond hair held in a bow tie. Allen noticed two dots on his forehead. They looked like welts, funny looking welts.

"Can I help you?" Allen asked getting tired of the staring contest.

"No, just stay where you are. I am under orders to watch you."

"Fine." Allen said looking away. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for some errors that I know is there. So I will say good bye until the next chapter which I will try to have out as soon as humanly possible but you know life... It sometimes has a retarded and horrible sense of humor. But thanks again. :-D<strong>


End file.
